


Lingerie Shopping

by LucyS Malfoy (Willibald)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/LucyS%20Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to the GS100 LJ community</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie Shopping

Sererus stood bemused by the array of frills and laciness surrounding him. Garments of silk, soft cotton, leather, velvet and was that rubber? The shop assistant headed towards him. "Merlin!" he thought. She couldn't be any older than some of his students, and working in a place like this. 

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I need to buy a brassiere."

Certainly, What bust?"

"Nothing, the old one just wore out."

"No sir, what size"

"Oh." Severus thought for a moment "Twelve."

"Twelve? Are you sure?"

"Well I use a Shingleton number six cauldron and that covers one of them."


End file.
